1. Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to telescopic intraocular lenses, methods for treatment of macular degeneration with telescopic intraocular lenses, and methods and apparatus for compacting and injecting telescopic intraocular lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Age-related macular degeneration, or AMD, is a disease that affects the retina which contains an array of cells that line the back of the eye. The light falling onto these cells in the retina is transformed into electrical signals which are transmitted to the brain centers that process and interpret them. The most concentrated collection of photosensitive cells in the retina, including those that enable critical color and fine detail vision, are found in the Bulls-Eye center zone in an area called the macula. Macular degeneration is the name given to that group of diseases that causes sight-sensing cells in the macular zone of the retina to malfunction or lose function and results in debilitating loss of vital central or detail vision. The brain learns to compensate and fill in the missing part of the picture in early cases with spotty macular cell damage or dysfunction, so most people only present to their ophthalmologist when disease is fairly advanced. Telescopic intraocular lenses are often prescribed for patients suffering from AMD.